(Match)making Bets
by public static void
Summary: Ron is fed up with Bill's constant matchmaking, but he goes to his date anyways.


When Bill says one of his and Fleur's coworkers will be dining with them that night, Ron groans. He's fed up with his brother's and sister-in-law's insistence on finding the perfect witch for him: it serves as a reminder that Hermione dumped him for Krum, of all people.

But he goes anyways, wearing his best blue shirt and black slacks, looking like an idiot and secretly hoping for the best. He even brings a single flower, a pretty purple thing he found at the Burrow when going out to Apparate to Shell Cottage.

Upon arriving, he notices a new racing broom by the entrance and can't contain his excitement. He has wanted the Dragon's Rage broom since it first appeared in a Quidditch magazine, and now this random girl (who works at a bank, of all things!) has one. Ron thinks he might already like her and straightens his robe, entering his brother's house without knocking on the door.

"Hello, Ronald," says the melodic voice of his sister-in-law, who is wearing a stupid-looking yellow apron over her grey dress. "Tell Bill we're ready to dine. He's at his study."

Ron hangs his cloak and does as Fleur says, glad that the food is ready to be eaten. After a long day at work, nothing like the French cuisine Fleur prepares. He wouldn't dare tell his mother, but he rather liked Fleur's fancy dishes.

"Bill?" he asked, entering the study and finding his brother reading a book. "Whoever the girl is, I love her!"

Bill laughs at his brother's antics, pouring a cup of wine for him.

"I hope you think the same after dinner, brother," he says, still smiling. "You're in for a surprise, but Fleur's certain you will like her. They've been friends for a week and Fleur already thinks of her as a sister."

Ron took a drink from the cup, staining his shirt. "I hope she's good with cleaning charms," he says embarrassed. "I'll ruin this! Just like I ruined the Ball with Padma, my marriage, and last month's date!"

"Wasn't the Ball during your fourth year?" asks Bill, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Hey, you'll find a good witch for you. Maybe even this girl. Who knows?"

Ron manages a smirk.

"Fleur says dinner's ready, by the way."

Bill nods, leading him to the kitchen for what appeared to be an informal dinner. Upon entering said room, he immediately notices the pretty witch with the pug nose staring right at him.

"You!" he yells, forgetting his already lax manners. "A Slytherin as my date? Huh. I'd rather date Harry."

To his surprise, everyone in the room smiles and the witch extends a hand to Fleur, who drops a galleon on it.

"I told you he would react like that," she says, sitting over one of the high chairs. "Weasley's always been too prejudiced."

Ron grimaces, looking at Bill with betrayal coloring his ears red.

"Really, Bill? Pansy Parkinson?"

"It was Fleur's idea, Ron," he said, pushing his brother towards Pansy's side and sitting him on a chair before taking Fleur's hand and kissing it. "And I must say, your kids will be beautiful. Really! I can already see the little runts running around the beach with Fleur's and mine kids."

Run blushes and Pansy snickers and laughs. Fleur smiles and tries to ignore Ron's indignation over her matchmaking decisions.

"I don't think I'd like having freckled kids," Pansy laughs. "But I must say, Ronald, you are cute when you're pretending to be a tomato."

Fleur and Bill laugh at Ron's embarrassment, but as Fleur presents the food, Ron manages to compose himself.

"So, Parkinson," he tries to be civilized. "You work at Gringotts? What do you do? Steal heirlooms to sell in the black market?"

She frowns. "Do I look like I need to?"

Ron blushes again, but thankfully, this time the redness on his ears only lasts a moment. "Well, no. You actually look _nice_."

Bill shares a look with Fleur, and Pansy grins.

"I spent my whole afternoon trying to look good for you, so you better step up your compliment game, Weasley."

To her surprise, Ron's eyes light up and he tries to hide a smile. Pansy grin gets wider.

The four of them remain silent for a few minutes, savoring the food and throwing different kind of glances towards each other.

"This is delicious, Fleur," she says after taking a bite of the French dish. "You must teach me how to cook this!"

Ron snorts. "You, cooking? Where are your houselves, Parkinson?"

"I'd say they're dating your mother, Weasley, but I don't want to be rude to Bill's family."

Fleur giggles, looking at Ron's dumbfounded face. "Told you this was a good idea," she told Bill, smiling.

"Yeah, they're soulmates," he jokes. "I can already see ourselves as the godparents of their kids, don't you, Fleur?"

Now, it's Pansy who snorts.

"And what does that mean?" asks an offended Ron.

Pansy smiles innocently. "I just don't think you're up to the task," she says. "Of dating me, I mean. Much less a future. But I have to admit, this was fun enough. A good way to spend a Friday evening."

The redness returns to Ron's face. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you? I assure you I'm more than good!"

"Yeah? Prove it," Pansy challenges. "If you beat me at... If you beat me at anything you choose, I'll let you date me and prove you're worth it. If not, I'll just spread nasty rumors about you."

Ron seems conflicted for a second, before waving his wand and conjuring a set of chess. "Let's begin, then, princess, 'cause I'll date you one way or another."

Fleur looks to Bill, grinning. "Told you it was a good idea."

Bill grins, too, as he watches his brother and his wife's friend concentrate to try and beat the other, each of them with their minds focused on the pieces and their eyes on the other.

He takes a big sip from his cup of wine, already thinking on how to tell his mother he set his brother up with a very, very Slytherin girl.


End file.
